Jeden z niezwykłych dni Midorimy S
by Niecierpliwa
Summary: Midorima myślał, że będzie to zwyczajny dzień, nudny dzień. Nie wiedział nawet, jak bardzo się pomylił.


_Jeden z niezwykłych dni Midorimy S._

* * *

Midorima obudził jak zwykle o piątej trzydzieści pięć, według jego horoskopu była to najlepsza pora na pobudkę dla Raka, i ruszył do kuchni po swoją codzienną dawkę protein. Mogło się to wydawać dziwne dla postronnych, lecz Shintaro przykładał ogromną, wręcz obsesyjną, wagę do diety. Nie była to jednak zwyczajna dieta, o nie, Midorima dbał o to, by szczęście sprzyjało mu również w posiłkach. Dlatego tak ważny był dla niego poranny horoskop, który informował, co w tym dniu będzie najpotrzebniejsze dla Raka.

Po pożywnym, szczęśliwym śniadaniu, Shintaro ubrał się do szkoły przy akompaniamencie horoskopu. Dzisiejszym szczęśliwym talizmanem okazała się hagoita. Midorima zabrał pieniądze na jej kupno i wyszedł. Pod domem już czekał Takao w dorożce. Shintaro poprawił okulary, po czym z błyskiem w oku usiadł w przyczepie, a na protesty Kazunariego odparł tylko, że to jego kolej.

Będąc już w szkole, Midorima nagle stał się mniej pewny siebie. Oczywiście, jak na pierwszoklasistę był niezwykle utalentowany, nie tylko w koszykówce, ale również nauce, jednak dziś wypadał trudny test z jego najmniej lubianego przedmiotu: historii, w dodatku Rak miał mieć dziś pecha w okolicy południa, czyli właśnie w trakcie sprawdzianu. Oczywiście Shintaro wierzył w swoje niezwykłe umiejętności, jednak perspektywa popsucia idealnej średniej (która zarazem była jego szczęśliwą liczbą) napawała go dziwnym smutkiem i lękiem.

- Co jest, Shin? - Takao spojrzał na Midorimę z mieszaniną prawdziwej troski i kpiny. Shintaro szybko odzyskał swoją dawną pewność siebie i odwrócił się do przyjaciela, poprawiając przy tym okulary.

- Znowu masz jakieś przywidzenia. Wszystko jest w porządku.

- Ach tak? W takim razie wcale nie martwiłeś się dzisiejszym testem z historii? Kiedyś wspomniałeś, że okres Edo jest twoją piętą achillesową.

- Zamnkij się, Takao - rzucił Midorima i wszedł do klasy, by zająć swoje miejsce. Nienawidził, gdy ten głupek miał rację. Ale przecież był Mirdorimą Shintaro, członkiem Pokolenia Cudów, wybitnym uczniem Shuutoku, nigdy nie musiał martwić się o oceny, więc tym razem też tak będzie. Poza tym ma przy sobie swój szczęśliwy talizman, nic złego nie może się stać, prawda?

- Mógłbyś być czasem trochę milszy. W końcu przestanę cię wozić - burknął Kazunari, ale kpiące iskierki w oczach zdradzały, że nie jest zły. Wręcz przeciwnie, świetnie się bawił, przeklęty Takao.

Midorima nie odpowiedział i zaczął przypominać sobie najważniejsze daty i wydarzenia. Do testu było jeszcze kilka godzin, ale nie chciał tego zwalić , nie teraz, gdy jego średnia była tak perfekcyjna.

Pierwszą lekcją była fizyka, ulubiony przedmiot Shintaro. Wiele osób widzących jego rzuty sądziło, że są wynikiem cudów. W rzeczywistości Midorima po prostu bezbłędnie obliczał kąt nachylenia i prędkość piłki, by potem bez problemów trafić do kosza. Miał dar, oczywiście, dar do szybkich fizycznych obliczeń.

* * *

" Dzisiejszego dnia Rak powinien unikać spotkania z Lwem i Panną" Szlag, pomyślał Midorima, gdy razem z Takao wyszedł z kolejnej lekcji. Do testu została godzina, wciąż nie pamiętał kilku ważnych wydarzeń, a teraz jeszcze okazało się, że musi uważać na Aomine. A przecież obiecał Satsuki, że spotkają się dziś paczką na ramen: on, Satsuki, Kise i Aomine. Nie mógł jednak ryzykować, jutro przecież ma ważny mecz, a kto wie, co by się stało, gdyby poszedł na ten ramen. Jeszcze by złamał rękę albo nogę i co wtedy?

Z takimi myślami wszedł do sali i usiadł, rzucając przerażające spojrzenie Takao. Tamten zignorował to bez najmniejszych problemów, w dodatku wyszczerzył zęby w uśmiechu. Midorima nienawidził chwil, gdy Kazunari nabijał się z jego wiary do horoskopu. Gdyby nie jego szczęśliwe talizmany, różnica punktów z przeciwnikami byłaby z pewnością mniejsza, może nawet tylko o dziesięć punktów! A to przecież istotna różnica z taktycznego punktu widzenia, nawet taki matoł jak Takao powinien to wiedzieć...

- Co tam, boisz się testu? Umiesz już wszystkie daty? - zapytał z rozbawieniem Kazunari, a Midorima z największą nonszalancją na jaką go było stać odwrócił się do niego i odpowiedział tak zimno, że mógłby zamrozić klasę:

- Takao... Za naśmiewanie się ze mnie będziesz przez miesiąc mnie woził.

- Hę?! Przecież teraz twoja kolej wreszcie!

- Obrażasz mnie, taka kara jest sprawiedliwa - stwierdził wciąż chłodno, a jego spojrzenie mogło zabijać. Takao najwyraźniej chciał coś jeszcze dodać, ale do klasy wszedł nauczyciel. Shintaro z satysfakcją obserwował, oczywiście kątem oka, by większość uwagi skupić na lekcji, jak Takao mamrocze jakieś przekleństwa pod nosem. Midorima pozwolił sobie na niewielki, prawie niezauważalny zwycięski uśmiech. Niech wie, kto tu rządzi.

* * *

Midorima stłumił westchnięcie. O nie, teraz na pewno nie pokaże swojej jedynej słabości, nie w klasie pełnej uczniów, nie przy tym przeklętym historyku z uprzejmym uśmiechem mówiącym "I tak nie zdasz, Shintaro", nie przy Takao i jego rozbawionej, znów, gębie.

Spojrzał na kartkę. Podpisał się już swoim perfekcyjnym pismem i teraz czytał pierwsze zadanie. No pięknie, pomyślał_. Opisz najważniejsze wydarzenia okresu Edo_. Akurat to, czego nie zdążył powtórzyć!

Shintaro zacisnął zęby, poprawił okulary, po czym pochylił się i zaczął pisać. Cokolwiek, byleby coś było (nie mógł oddać w końcu pustej kartki, prawda?), potem zrobił drugie (proste, dopisać daty do wydarzeń, Midorima uwielbiał takie zadania) i trzecie (przyczyny rewolucji, to akurat trudniejsze, ale co to dla niego przecież. W kwarcie potrafi zdobyć nawet z sześćdziesiąt punktów, to głupich przyczyn nie wymieni?). Już, z szalonym błyskiem w oku, miał zacząć czwarte, gdy nagle coś go tknęło. To zadanie... było za trudne, nawet dla niego. Kompletnie inny poziom, pomyślał w szoku. Wiedział już, że przegrał. Do końca lekcji zostało parę minut, nawet gdyby chciał, nie zdążyłby wymyślić pasującej odpowiedzi.

Tego dnia Midorima przegrał oraz utwierdził się w przekonaniu, że horoskop zawsze ma rację.

ZAWSZE.

* * *

- Yo, idziemy? - Shintaro próbował zachować kamienną twarz. Nie dość, że zawalił sprawdzian z historii, z czego Takao, a i pewnie ten historyk, miał ubaw, to jeszcze teraz, po tym wszystkim, co przeszedł, musiał, po prostu musiał spotkać Aomine.

- Nigdzie z wami nie idę, łosie - odparł poważnie, chcąc zachować jakieś resztki godności po takim upokorzeniu (oczami wyobraźni już widział, jak historyk tańczy salsę z Takao po wystawieniu mu najniższej oceny). Jutro zresztą miał mieć mecz, nie mógł i tego zawalić.

- Co? Dlaczego, Shin-kun? - Satsuki wyłoniła się niczym zjawa zza pleców Daikiego.

- Mam jutro mecz, zresztą to nie wasze sprawy. - Ominął ich, ale ta przeklęta Panna musiała złapać go za ramię.

- Ej! Co ty taki gburowaty jesteś, hę? Nie odzywaj się tak do Satsuki!

- Zostaw mnie, ty pechowy...

- Dai-chan!

Wszystko potoczyło się bardzo szybko - Midorima nie mógł nawet wszystkiego dojrzeć. Nagle Aomine puścił go, Momoi krzyknęła, coś zahuczało, to chyba on, po czym Midorima znalazł się na ulicy.

- Dai-chan, dlaczego to zrobiłeś?!

- Ale to tak samo z siebie, no... Jakiś rowerzysta czy inny debil mnie potrącił.

- C-co się stało?

- Ten, no... Wybacz, Midorima.

Shintaro patrzył zdezorientowany na dwójkę przyjaciół. Czemu Aomine go przeprasza, walnął się w głowę? Czemu Momoi ma łzy w oczach? Nagle zrozumiał, krew odpłynęła mu z twarzy, adrenalina buzowała w żyłach, a on sam podniósł głowę i spojrzał na rękę...

- Shin-chan, wybaczysz Dai-chanowi, prawda?

Jego ręka, prawa, boska ręka... Jak nic nadgarstek skręcony. I jak on miał teraz grać? Jak miał się pokazać na boisku?

- Aomine! - Jakaś pradawna, straszliwa siła kazała Shintaro wstać. Daiki spojrzał na niego w szoku, Satsuki tylko pisnęła, a Kise, ten głupek Kise, nagle nadszedł, uśmiechając się wesoło do wszystkich.

- Wy! - Wskazał palcem po kolei na każdego (Kise wyglądał niesamowicie niezorientowany w sytuacji) - Wy! Psuje wy! Nie gadam z wami! Nigdy! Tylko nieszczęścia na mnie sprowadzacie, wy psuje jedne, wy!

Po swej kwiecistej przemowie poprawił okulary, odchrząknął znacząco i poszedł w swoją stronę, zostawiając sparaliżowanych Już-Nie-Przyjaciół.

* * *

Wieczór zapowiadał się spokojnie: trener zaskakująco dobrze przyjął wiadomość o kontuzji, lekarz nie stwierdził wstrząsu mózgu, a Takao odwiedził go i, o dziwo!, wręczył jabłka, "Tak zielone, jak twoje włosy, Shin!". Teraz Midorima marzył tylko o dobrej książce i śnie. Dzwonek zadzwonił niespodziewanie, a goście byli jeszcze bardziej niespodziewani.

- Yo, jak tam ręka? - Aomine jak gdyby nigdy nic wszedł do przedpokoju, a za nim podążyli Momoi, Kuroko, Kise i nawet ten dureń Kagami. Midorima miał dość, dość tego dnia i wszystkiego, co z nim związane. Ale kiedy zobaczył swoje ulubione słodycze, poddał się.

Co za pechowa Panna z tego Aomine: nie dość, że skręcił mu nadgarstek, to teraz jeszcze przez niego przytyje.


End file.
